Dracula
Biography Origin Count Vlad Dracula is the most powerful vampire in the world. Though not the first of his kind, he is considered lord of all vampires. Days of Future Smash, Part 3 - Dracula When Hulk follows Leader to London in 1890 during the Victorian era, Leader plans to ally himself with Dracula as his train starts to arrive near Hulk and Leader. Dracula even thought that Hulk was another one of Dr. Frankenstein's creations as he unleashes his vampires on him. Leader persuades Dracula not to bite him in exchange that he provides him with a way that would keep the sun from harming him. Upon befriending Frankenstein's Monster, Hulk discovers that Dracula has trapped Werewolf by Night's grandfather and N'Kantu, the Living Mummy who won't serve Dracula. Leader creates the Gamma Furnace that would blanket the Earth in a cloud of Gamma smoke too thick for sunlight to penetrate, creating darkness for Dracula to thrive in. When Hulk, Frankenstein's Monster, Werewolf by Night's grandfather, and N'Kantu arrive, Dracula hypnotizes Leader into activating the Gamma Furnace. Once it is destroyed by the Hulk, Leader converts Dracula's train into a Gamma Furnace and invent a version of the vampire strain that affects gamma-powered characters. The result of Hulk being converted into a vampire causes a present day where vampires have taken over the world with their Gamma Furnace and that Vampire Hulk had already did away with Dracula and Leader. Upon Hulk burning out the virus by doing a thunder clap towards the sky, Dracula is tossed into the sunlight causing him to disappear into the sun to avoid being vanquished and Leader to escape to the next time period upon the vampire-dominated present being rewritten. Powers and Abilities * Dracula possesses far greater powers than most vampires. He is superhumanly strong, and also possesses superhuman speed, stamina, reflexes, and transvection. He is immune to aging, conventional disease, sickness and most forms of injury. He cannot be killed or permanently injured by conventional means. He is unaffected by most assaults and, due to his healing factor, can rapidly regenerate damaged tissue. Dracula can manipulate the minds of others, and command animals to his will, such as rodents, bats, and wolves. With limited exceptions, he may control other vampires. He has the ability to mentally control victims he has bitten, and can temporarily hypnotize anyone with his gaze.He is capable of shapeshifting into a bat – normal or human size – or a wolf while retaining his intelligence, and into a fog or mist – partially or fully – and has the ability of weather control, such as summoning electrical storms. * Dracula is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and swordsman with centuries of experience, specializing in 15th-century warfare and militaristic strategy. He has a gifted intellect, and studied under tutors in his youth in Transylvania. Weakness * Dracula has a dependence on the ingestion of fresh blood to sustain his existence, and an inability to endure direct sunlight. He falls into a comatose state during daylight hours and must spend much time in contact with his native soil. He has vulnerabilities to garlic, silver (which can cause severe pain), the presence of religious symbols (wielded by one who believes in its spiritual meaning), and can be killed by beheading, a wooden stake through the heart, or blades made of silver. Dracula does not cast reflections. References * http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Dracula * http://avengersassemble.wikia.com/wiki/Dracula Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Vampires